


When I watch the world burn, all I think about is you.

by soniadesm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniadesm/pseuds/soniadesm
Summary: Months after their ultimate fight against Thanos, Tony & Steve end up spending time together in the Avengers' vacation mansion in Lombardy, Italy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	When I watch the world burn, all I think about is you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !!! If you're about to read my work, there are a few things you should know first : 
> 
> \- Steve & Tony became a couple a bit after the battle of New York, they decided to take a break in their relationships when they disagreed on the Sokovia Accords, and then after everything that happened with Bucky they just broke up. Basically, everything from the MCU is canon except Steve and Tony they dated for a while. Obviously that means Tony and Pepper broke up before the battle of New York, and they never got back together after that so Morgan doesn't exist.  
> \- Obviously, Tony is still alive, and Steve never left.  
> \- Hulk decided to take back the stones to the past.  
> \- Clint died in Vormir, not Nat. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ! <3

Tony never thought that he would come back here, especially considering everything that happened in the past few years. After the battle, after they won — after he almost died, the first thing he wanted was for all of this to be over. Avenging had been a part of his life for too long, and when he woke up from his coma after the battle, he thought that it had to be the last of it. After all, if the world was ever in danger again, it had a whole new generation of avengers to take care of it. Tony felt that he had done his part. 

Months passed and threats were easily handled by the others. He knew because he had daily updates from everything Peter was doing — even when the only thing the kid had to say was that he had the best waffle he ever tasted. The world was basically under control, or at least, it was healing. Things weren’t back to the way they used to be, of course. They probably never will, or not before a few decades. But people were moving on. Everyone was moving on.

So why couldn’t he when it was literally the only thing he wanted? 

That’s why Tony came back here. To that vacation mansion in Lombardy that he bought for the team about ten years ago. It hadn’t changed at all. Tony thought that maybe, coming back here, he would find nothing but ruins, but the mansion was still standing — somehow, it survived the chaos, probably because it was lost in the middle of nowhere, far enough from Milan or any other Italian big cities, and surrounded by nothing but nature. He noted that he would have to mow the grass during his stay, though. 

Tony didn’t know if staying here would help him heal, but he thought that it was worth the shot. New York just didn’t feel like home anymore. He knew that he would come back eventually — he never could stay away from the big apple for too long, and more importantly, he couldn’t stand the idea of Peter being on his own. Well, he wasn’t. Strange, Happy, and even Rhodey were there to take care of him. But Peter was his kid. His responsibility. So he knew that it was only a matter of time before he felt the need to come back to the city.

But for now, he decided to just take the time off. Being here would allow him to figure out why he was feeling like something was off in his life. He knew that there was something deeper going on in his mind than just the PTSD or the lack of hero activities — he just couldn’t figure out what it was yet. 

As he entered the hall of the mansion, he realized that he wasn’t the only one who had the idea of coming here. He stared at the suitcase left in the living room — he knew that suitcase. He had seen it multiple times before. And the idea of its owner being somewhere in the mansion made his heart race. For a moment, he thought about leaving, he thought about getting back to the jet and fly back to New York. But a part of him wanted to stay. Maybe him being here wasn’t too bad. Things were better between them, after all. At least, they were when they had to fight together. They never really talked about what happened between them, though. They never found the right time to. Maybe this was the right time. 

"I thought I heard the door."

Steve’s voice made Tony startle, but he turned around to face him — the blonde was standing near the room entrance, his hair still wet, probably from a recent shower. 

"Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you." Steve added, while Tony was trying to figure out what to answer. Normally, he always had an answer ready — but right now, his mouth felt dry. 

"You didn’t. I just... I wasn’t expecting you to be here.  
\- I can leave if you want.  
\- No. Stay. It’s your place too. And you got there before me."

Steve nodded.

"- I wasn’t expecting you to come either. I thought I was the only one who still came here.  
\- Clearly it’s been a while since you came, then.  
\- A few years. Why?  
\- The garden is a mess.  
\- Oh. That. Yeah... I’ll take care of it."

Steve walked into the room, getting a bit closer to Tony, and after a few seconds of awkward silence, he cleared his throat. 

“I uhh… I moved into our room. Well, your room. Mine kind of became the storage room since it wasn’t occupied and honestly, I don’t really have the patience to clean it. But if you want your room, I can take Nat’s.  
\- Keep it. It’s just a room. There are plenty more in this house.” 

It wasn’t just a room, though. It was their room – and they made a lot of their memories together in it. So hearing Tony say that it was just a room hurt Steve right in his heart. Tony didn’t mean it, of course. Him too, knew that it was far from just a room. But he had to keep his distance, pretend that he didn’t care about the memories they made in this mansion. Otherwise, he knew he could easily fall right back into the arms of the person who hurt him the most – and that wasn’t really the best way of moving on, was it? 

“ Tony…” 

The brunette knew that tone. He hated it – probably because hearing it broke his heart, every single time.

“You really want to do this now?  
\- Only if you want to.  
\- Right. Always the gentleman, aren’t you?” 

Here it was. Tony Stark’s famous sarcasm, and not the good one. Steve sighed – clearly Tony wasn’t ready to have that kind of talk yet. 

“I’ll let you settle in.” He said, before exiting the room, leaving Tony to his thoughts.


End file.
